Maybe one day
by TheDarkCrowSmiles
Summary: When William is forced to take a vacation in Modern Day America, he is surprised to see an old friend he hasn't talked to since the early 1900's. WilliamxGrell grelliam yup. Rated M for later lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I got a bit bored of writing just one fanfic, and this popped into my head earlier so here we go! GrellxWilliam Takes place in 2013!**_

XxxxxX

William sat on the bench, waiting for the bus. He chattered away with Ronald, whom he was speaking to on his cell phone.

"Yeah, it's a real pain here..The higher ups made me take a vacation because I haven't had one in almost 300 years, complete bullshit." He spat angrily. To make it worse, they made him vacation in America.

He sighed, hearing a laugh and reassuring comment from Knox, telling him he couldn't wait for him to get back. _'Damn liar..you're probably hoarding women in your office and slacking off..' _His brow twitched in annoyance. "Knox I have to go.." He pressed the button to end the call, and stood up as a blue bus stopped in front of him. He picked up his suitcase and payed a fee, taking a seat in the back. He would be staying in a city, which annoyed him to no end. He had to put up with the bloody heat, and the ignorant people. William scoffed at his thoughts and laid his head against the window, eventually napping.

William woke up when the bus stopped, looking at the new city he had arrived in. He thanked the driver as he got off, walking down the streets until he found his hotel. It was a big one named _'Palace'_. He checked in, and dropped his belongings off before taking a stroll. It was summer, and William wasn't used to it being this hot in London. He wore black pants and a comfortable black shirt, professional as always. As William walked, he stumbled upon a Baskin Robbins, and went inside to order something to cool him off. He say down with his Vanilla ice cream, hearing a group of girls giggling behind him.

One of the girls burst on in a worried tone. "Oh Damn, I lost track of time! I have to go!" she quickly ran out, a girl who appeared to be her sibling closely behind her. William rolled his eyes and watched people pass by the window. There was still one girl left, he could hear her giggle occasionally, most likely playing on her phone. William stood and walked past her to throw his cup away, sensing nothing abnormal about her. As he walked back by her, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. William raised a brow and turned to her.

The girls mouth hung open, almost as in shock. She looked at William with a confused expression and finally found words. "W...W-William..?"

Williams eyes widened. "Yes? How do you know my name?" He narrowed his eyes, thinking that she must be a demon.

A look of hurt flashed across her face as she let go. When she spoke, her voice was full of sadness. "Do you really not remember me? I thought that you might remember me..just a little. Though...I suppose some people repress _bad _memories..Its good to see you again.." Her eyes brimmed with tears at the mention of memories of her being bad.

William shook his head. She was familiar.. "I have a fairly good memory miss, you must have the wrong will, I do not recognize you. If you feel that close to me, certainly I would remember you."

The girls face broke into a smile, and it almost crashed on William. Of course. How could he not recognize her? The vibrant red hair, emerald eyes that always shone, and the sharp teeth. Though now, the teeth seemed to be smaller, and not as sharp. They almost looked natural.

"Grell Sutcliff?" William spoke the name he hadn't thought about in years. 1899,Ten years after Sebastian and Ciel disappeared, Grell was summoned by the American dispatch to come and work with them while they were extremely short staffed. Grell had threw a fit about leaving, but after two years, when it was okay for her to return, she refused. Grell said that she didn't ever want to go back, and she broke off all ties with everyone from London. If the dispatch hadn't been quiet when she had first left, it certainly was now. Ronald had lost his spunk, refusing to talk to anyone. Alan went into a sort of depression, he often went to William and demanded that they drag Grell back, Eric would have to calm him. The love letters ceased, and even Grell's old home lost its pizazz. Though, Grell had been a male then, and he had gotten a sex change since. This was no human sex change however, when a Shinigami collects a certain amount of souls, they can change themselves. Grell had done this and acquired "Soul Change" to make himself female. His facial expression were more feminine, his hair less messy. She had a hour-glass shape, and a noticeable chest.

Grell beamed, and stood up quickly, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. "Oh, you do remember! How I've missed all of you so much! How are the boys, are they doing fine, has Knox settled down yet? That darling child..How are you darling, have you been doing okay as well?" Grell was speaking so fast, William could hardly keep up with the questions.

"Here.." William sighed, hugging back awkwardly. "How about I give you their numbers?" He adjusted his glasses. "I am good..taking a forced vacation. How are you, Grell?" William pried himself away and sat at the table.

Grell squealed with excitement. "I will call them as soon as I can!" she smiled bigly. "Good! You need a vacation!" she giggled softly. "I'm doing good..though..it has been boring since I left London..i miss it so.."

William arched a brow. "Then why didn't you ever come back?" he crossed his arms.

Grell shrugged. "I dunno..i felt like I was causing more trouble than what I was worth there. A lot of people took to me when I moved here, I made so many friends.. and my boss is so nice." she blushed. "But not newly as handsome as !" Grell punched in her comrades numbers into her phone, and looked irritated when it buzzed. "I've gotta go! I'll see you later, Will!" she jumped up and ran out.

William sat in a bit of shock over the moment. He hadn't seen her in so long. He thought about her last statement and shook his head as he whispered harshly. "The last time you said that, you never came back." He wasted her run away.


	2. Calls from the Past

Grell walked down the long halls to the American dispatch, and unlocked her office. It wasn't too big, but she had decorated it in scarlet and crimson. The walls were painted red, and she had two black chairs in front of her desk along with a red and black couch in the corner. A glass coffee table was in front of the couch, a vase full of roses on it. She entered the rose scented room and put her purse on her desk, walking out twords her Boss's office. She knocked a few times before hearing the word.

"Enter."

Grell opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. "You wanted me for something?"

The raven haired man looked up. "Ah, yes, well you see.. a supervisor from the London Dispatch arrived recently. The British already dislike us, so I'm asking you to be on your best behavior."

Grell arched a brow. "I hope you do remember that I'm from the London Dispatch, and I act the same way now as I did then. I've already met him and welcomed him to America." Grell glared at her boss. Thomas Cook. She had liked him at first, he was funny, sweet, charming, he acted a bit like Ronald. Thomas was sweet to Grell when she had gotten there, giving her pet names and taking her out for a drink. Grell hadn't thought of them as any more than friends, while Cook wanted to make her another one of his flings. The red head refused him, knowing it wouldn't be a relationship. After she did, Cook had grown noticeably colder twords her.

"I hope you weren't rude about it. I know how you can be sometimes. Since you've already met him, would you mind talking him into coming here and giving him a tour? He would put in a good word with us to the higher ups." He smiled bigly, and Grell sighed.

"Will might not want to come, he is on vacation after all." She smiled a bit. "But I'll See what I can do." She turned and walked out, not caring to hear any further comments. She looked down at her phone and smiled, picking it up and dialing Ronald's number.

"Hello?" Ronald spoke, sounding a bit unsure.

"Hey Darling~! I just wanted to call and see how you were, I haven't seen you in forever!" She spoke happily, realizing that she had forgotten the sound of Ronald's voice, and was happy to hear him again.

"Uh, Look lady, you must have the wrong number.." He heard Ronald sigh.

"No, this is Ronald Knox right?"

"...Who is this?"

"It's your sweet Senpai Knoxie darling! I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, it's been well over 100 years after all! Have you had babies yet?" Grell giggled.

"...Sutcliff-Senpai..? Look, if this is a joke then fuck off, don't play with me about that." He said angrily to the phone.

Grell pouted. "But Knoxie..its really me! I saw William recently, and he gave me your number, as well as Alan's and Eric's! I really wish I could see you all again.." Grell's voice lowered. "I miss you all so much.." Grell twirled a piece of red hair in her fingers.

"But you left..you didn't want to come back..-"

Grell cut him off. "I know, I know! But believe me, I was an idiot..I thought I wasn't needed in London anymore, William even said he hoped I stayed in America. So when it was time for me to come back, I refused. I never knew how to get in touch with you, and even if I did I wouldn't know what to say.."

"Senapi, we needed you not just for work..we needed you just for you. You're my Senpai..and I miss you." He sighed. "Promise me whenever you can, you'll come and visit me. I would go to America now, but I'm busy with work. We're understaffed again.. "

Grell giggled. "Isn't London always understaffed? And I promise I'll come and visit you! During Christmas I can stay for two weeks! I'm always off on Christmas."

"Really?! We're always super busy! You must have some reapers to spare of you can take that much time off..but yeah, definitely visit me..I miss you."

"Aww~ I miss you too baby! I'll be sure to drop by when I can!" Grell reassured.

"Yeah well, I have to go. I'll tell the boys. Talk to you later Senpai!"

Grell smiled as she ended it and walked into her office, grabbing her purse. She walked out of the dispatch and went to a small park where she sat on a bench. She had to think of a way for William to come and tour the dispatch. William was always stubborn, so she would have to most likely resort to begging and whining.

Though she didn't want to come off as annoying, if it worked, it worked.

_'But where to find him..?' _She sighed, realizing she hadn't gotten his number. After a few minutes, she looked at Alan's number and sent him a text.

'Hey what's Wills number? -G'

She waited again until her phone began to vibrate.

'Who is "G"? '

'Grell Sutcliff '

It took a while, but she finally got a reply.

'I feel honored you have my number before his. Ron told me just now about you coming for Christmas. I can't wait, oneesan!' Alan had attached the number with the text.

Grell smiled at Alan's use of 'oneesan', meaning Alan was calling her his sister. Grell saved the number and called it, waiting a moment for him to pick up.

"Yes?" He said in a bit of an aggravated tone.

Grell bit her lip. "Hey Will, uh, my boss wanted me to ask you if you wanted to tour around the dispatch sometime.."

She heard a long sigh on the other end. "Just so they can suck up to me? I'd rather not." he scoffed.

Grell began to whine. "Pleeeease! If you don't, I might not be able to stay with Ron for Christmas."

"Stay with...? Grell, shouldn't you...oh right, the American dispatch is so over staffed that you have holidays." William said harshly.

"Well, maybe if you come by you can get a few reapers to come back to England with you!" Grell pleaded to her former supervisor.

"Fine." he spat. "Just quit whining like a child."

"Will! I almost forgot how cold you are! It's still ever so exciting! Drop by my house tomorrow! I'll text you the address so you don't forget! Buh-Bye!" She ended it before he could make another comment.

William laid on the hotel bed. _'So she's coming home for Christmas?'_. William narrowed his eyes. He had been as cold to her as ever, yet, for some reason his heart fluttered when he talked to her. Maybe it was because he had missed her company.

He certainly hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3: Touring

_**A/N: *FAN SCREECH* So I was looking at my reviews and I happen to see MOTHER FREAKING REDREAPER2 ON IG COMMENTING ON MY FANFIC. HOLY FREAK. YOU'RE MY FAVORITE GRELL ON INSTA AND I LOVE YOU Q-Q. This is Lady_Grell (IG) by the way, I saw where you said you'd cry if I deleted my IG and I'm having such a fangasm. Fffff~ pull it together Darkie. Y-Y you're beautiful, and I love you. Thanks for stumbling on this fanfic. **_

XxxxxX

William looked at the Red door. Grell lived in an apartment complex in the mortal world, her apartment was at the very end of the hall. He knocked and adjusted his glasses, waiting for her. He didn't want to go to the American dispatch. The dispatch was lazy, and was too much of a flirt to actually do work. They had a few extraordinary reapers, but they idolized them so much that they had lots of time off, saving them for when a celebrity needed to be reaped. Grell was almost as good as them, but she had denied her boss's sexual advances and only got a few holidays.

Grell swung open the door and smiled, she had on a white button up shirt with a brown vest and skirt. She had on black knee high boots that laced up, and had a slight heel to them. She stepped back to let him in. "You can go ahead and take a seat,i have to do my make up real quick and then we can go." she quickly retreated to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

William looked around, this apartment was different from the style she had while in London. She had a vast amount of Red, but the walls were an off white, unlike her old home. The couch and two chairs were black, black framed mirrors and pictures hung on the wall. The carpet was white, with an occasional black and red rug. William went down a small hallway, that consisted of three doors. One was the bathroom that Grell was in, he assumed the two rooms were bedrooms. He stepped into one and smiled. The walls were painted red, bordered with black. She had a black framed canopy bed with a red canopy draping over the bed. She had red silk sheets and a red cover, black and red pillows tossed all around the bed. This was definitely the bedroom of Grell Sutcliff. A few homemade dolls were on the bed. There was Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, Ronald, Eric, Alan, Undertaker, two he didn't recognize, and of course, there was one of himself. He picked up the Will doll and looked at it. It had big black button eyes with a small frown stitched on it. It had small wire framed glasses, and realistic feeling hair that was styled to the side, like his own. He tapped at the button eyes, and turned around, seeing Grell standing in the doorway. A dark blush found her face as she stuttered. "I-I..I can explain.."

He smiled at her a bit. "I have no control over your actions here, so no need for explanations.." He tossed the doll back down. "We must get going, I don't want to waste too much time and interfere with your work."

Grell giggled. "Nah~Thomas is too worked up about you stopping by, so he gave me the day off, just so I can be your tour guide. Though I hope you will forgive my friends.." She grabbed his wrist and her purse. "But we must get going." She locked her apartment and placed both her hands on a wall, concentrating hard until a portal of adequate size was made. She led him through and smiled. "Welcome, To the North American Shinigami Dispatch."

XxxxxX

William walked behind Grell through the Grand Hallway of the Dispatch. Many Shinigami were logging around and drinking coffee, looking at Will through the corner of their eyes. "So here's the entrance, is a sort of lounge, since everyone like to come here and relax while not on the job. I don't really hang in here, I just go straight to my office." She waved at a few people and led him through two giant double doors. "And this is the American Great Library. It carries the cinematic records of the deceased American people. We do have stations across the country, but all records are stored here. Do you wanna take a peak at Paul Reveres?" She giggled.

William raised a brow. "I would rather not, seeing as how he polluted the waters with all of that tea in our harbors.. but I am impressed with this library." He adjusted his glasses. "Next Area."

Grell nodded And led him into another hallway, lined with doors. "This is just a bunch of offices.." she walked with him upstairs to another hallway, but with less doors. "My office is up here, and at the veeeery end, is Supervisor Cook. He wants to-Aah!"

William jumped back and looked at Grell. A guy with blonde hair was hauling her over his shoulder, and stuck out a hand to William. "Hello! I heard you're the supervisor from London, sorry you have such a boring gui-OW!" Grell was pinching his neck with her long red nails.

"Let me down! I'm showing him around!" Grell squirmed, trying to get down.

"I don't think you're in the situation to be demanding things. Besides, You're making a scene in front of ."

William adjusted his glasses. "I can assure you, she's made bigger scenes this all on her own in London."

The man laughed. "Really? And here I was thinking Grell was a good girl."

"Let me down, Alex!" Grell growled.

"Yeah! Let her down! I need her for a moment!" A smaller boy with black and blue hair took Grell from Alex.

William lifted a brow. "And who might you be?" He stated twords the boy.

The boys eyes lit up. "Oh my GOD, Grell, why didn't you tell me he was this hot!" The reaper clung to Grell. "Darling, my name is Randy, but uh, you can call me whatever you want i-"

Grell clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up! You're making him uncomfortable!"

Grell quickly grabbed William and pulled him into Thomas's office. "I'm so sorry about them.." She mumbled.

"It's quite alright, nice to know there's people here to keep you company." William sighed and gave a small smile to the man.

Thomas shot up. "Oh, it's good to see you Mr. Spears! I hope you've enjoyed the Dispatch so far...and that the guide hasn't annoyed you too much so far." He gave an insulting smile to Grell and patted her head.

William nodded. "Yes, the Library was quite impressive, and so was the guide. Though, I'm sad to see she's lost some of her spark since she was last in London." William put an arm on her shoulder. "She was among the best, and it's sad to see that her abilities aren't being utilized, or that's she's just holding back."

Grell gave a small smirk and Thomas narrowed his eyes a bit. "Yes, she is quite the slacker. Her reapings aren't too creative."

William set his jaw. "Really? That's sad, seeing as how when she was in London, she was the notorious Jack The Ripper. It took a bit to figure that out. Smart girl."

Thomas and William glared at each other for a moment before William broke the silence. "So, I noticed you have a surplus number of reapers. I would like to transfer a few to London, seeing as how were understaffed."

Thomas nodded. "I know a few you can take." He put a finger to his lips. "Let's see, Randy Lee..Mark Huges..mm..Who else..?"

Grell narrowed her eyes. "Why Randy? He's only been working a year."

Thomas scoffed. "Because Randy need more training, and the trainers in London are excellent. It's either that or demote him."

Grell shook her head and sighed. "Well, we can either finish the tour or-"

"We'll be going on with the tour. Just send me the transfer papers and alert the reapers beforehand, and reconsider if the have a valid reason not to leave. Now Grell, I would like to see your working space." William cut her off, then turning to walk out

Grell lead him to her office. William stepped in and looked around. He went to her desk and looked at the stack of papers. "It looks like you're doing your paperwork. Are those two boys your only friends?" He raised a brow.

Grell shrugged. "Those two and the twins. That's it." She went over to her office water fountain and poured water into a paper cup and watched the water bubble in the huge plastic bottle on top.

William's eye brows raised. Usually Grell had a bunch of friends. She was friends with half the Dispatches secretaries in London after all, it was hard for him to believe she had a social problem here. "Well, you can Bring your friends to London at Christmas if you want."

Grell giggled. "Ah, if I brought Randy, you wouldn't have to worry about me being all over you, Randy would do my job for me."

William smiled. "So, being all over me is your job?"

Grell blushed. "No! But..you know how I used to be..Randy is like..if I had a child, he would be that child."

William laughed a bit. "Glad I'm not the father then.."

Grell smiled. "Yeah, when he's reaping he gets kinda serious, so if he had a father by me it would be Sebastian."

William narrowed his eyes. "So you're still in love with that demon?" he spat.

Grell's eyes widened. "What? No, of course not! I haven't seen him in years."

William shook his head. "Then why haven't you forgotten that demon already?"

Grell crossed her arms. "Why are you so upset? It was just a joke.."

"Yeah, well it wasn't very funny." He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Alex jumped out of the closet. "Oo..I sense jealousy.. "

Grell jumped when he did. "Yeah? Will would never be jealous over me..He can hardly stand to be in the same room as me.." Grell shuffled awkwardly.

Alex put an arm around her. "Sound like you're still in love with him..I think you should go for it, besides, who dosent love a hot red head?"


	4. Going Away

"William?" Grell checked around the dispatch until she found him. He was scolding Randy, who had apparently tackled him.

"That's no way to treat a respected officer, that may fly here with your slacker supervisor, but not with me. If we were in London, I would give you so much unpaid overtime you'd regret being a Shinigami!" William loomed over the young Shinigami, who was looking down at his feet.

Grell stepped out and took Randy's hand. "Calm down William dear, Randy just gets excited is all." She ran a hand through the blue-black hair and smiled.

William snapped at Grell, summoning his death scythe. "It's is NOT alright! He acts like a child, how old are you?" He bore holes into Randy.

Randy stuttered. "I-I'm 18 sir. I died and was turned when I was 17. I'm sorry that I upset you, it's just that..I knew Grell used to do stuff like that so I assumed you would be used to it. My apologies.."

William scowled at him. "You're only 18, and you're already working and out of the academy? No wonder you need more training. You're much too young to be in the field."

Randy nodded and retreated away from William. "Y-Yeah well..i need to go check on Axe, so..id better get going.." He turned and hugged Grell. "Sorry for causing trouble, okaachan, ill see you later!" he released her and ran down the hall.

William arched a brow. "Okaachan? Why does he call you that?" William questioned, recognizing the Japanese term for 'Mother'.

Grell shrugged. "I was the one to make him a Shinigami, when I reaped him I saw that he was supposed to be one, so I went ahead and did it myself. While he was human, he was a Japanese boy that had moved to America with his father when he was four. He grew up here and had been murdered. He claimed that I saved him, and called me Okaachan when he was resurrected as a Shinigami." She smiled. "He really is sweet though, and is a pretty good reaper."

William adjusted. "Ill have to break him of that nature when he gets back to London then."

Grell set her jaw. "I dare you to try and change him. Randy is a sweet child and you need some of that in London. Ronald, Eric, And Alan are sweet things, and I'm sorry that they have to be around such a rude man like you."

William used his scythe to hit Grell upside the head. "We may not be in London, but I am not afraid to discipline you."

Grell touched the side of her head and winced. "Ow.." she shut her eyes tight and turned away. "That hurt."

William looked at her at put his scythe away. "Are you...crying?" He was quite surprised, William had kicked Grell in corners when he was in London's dispatch, to see her crying over a small blow was quite awkward for him.

William was answered with a slap to the face. "I don't care what area of the world we are in, it is rude to hit a lady! You are no gentleman! This tour is over, go home!"

Grell turned and walked back to her office. She slammed the door and laid down on the couch to cuddle into the cushions. She heard the door creak open and someone sitting beside her on the couch. They ran their fingers through her hair and rubbed her back.

"You've gone quite soft you know.. such a pity, you were an excellent Shinigami. " William sighed. "I'm sorry that I upset you, and for hitting you. It was wrong of me. Thank you for showing me around." Will stood up to walk out when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and Grell pressing her face into his lower back.

"You know, last year I had decided to move back to England. I had already picked out where I wanted to live, and had filled out the transfer papers. I was so excited, I would get to see you and the boys again. But when I gave Thomas the papers he wouldn't allow it. He claimed I was too valuable for them to lose, and I wouldn't be able to transfer without being demoted a few levels. It was upsetting. I was so ready to go back, at the time the Berecca twins were my only friends..I wanted to get up with you to see if I could convince you to transfer me over. But when I got a letter back from the dispatch, it also denied me coming back. When I saw you in that ice cream shop I was stunned. I didn't know how much I had missed you until I saw you." She nuzzled his back softly.

William turned around and looked down at her. "All letters for transfers are ran by me, and I received no letter from you. If I had seen your request I would have gotten up with you to discuss your reasons for transfer. Thomas must have lied to you.." William sighed. "But I can see his reasoning. There's enough slackers here, he doesn't need to lose you." William hugged the red head into his stomach. "Ill introduce Randy to the boys, they'll love him, you know Ronald will be excited to see your 'son'. I'll see you at christmas.." William let go and pulled away. "I'm going back early. I'll just relax the rest of my days off in London with the new recruits. I'll alert them today and allow them to get ready." He wiped her face with a tissue. "Ill go sort things out. I trust you can inform Randy." William turned and walked out.

Grell hugged her knees. She didn't know how she would get by without Randy. Because of him, she and Alex had become friends, and her and the twins had became closer. Without Randy, she doubted she'd be friends with anyone anymore. She stood up and formed a portal to Randy's home. Randy didn't live too far away from her, he also lived in the mortal realm in an apartment complex. She knocked on the door loudly, so that he could hear the knocking over his loud music.

She heard the music shut off and he opened the door. Randy's hair was a bit damp and he was shirtless, a black snake resting around his throat. He smiled and hugged her. "What's wrong Okaachan? Was Spears-Senpai rude to you too?" Axe lifted his head up, his tongue darting from his mouth. Randy peeled him from around his neck and walked over to the snakes tank, laying him inside.

Grell shook her head and closed the door after she entered, sitting on the black love seat. "No, Musuko, we just discussed something important..it seems London is understaffed and Thomas has put you on the list to be transferred."

"What?! But, I can't go! I don't know anyone there, and William already hates me!" His voice raised, he was panicking. "I..what if I don't have any friends there and I'm alone? I don't think I can handle that!" Randy sat down on the floor, playing with the snake bite piercings in his lip.

Grell smiled. "You'll be alright. Just find Ronald Knox and tell him that I'm your Okaachan. He'll take to you..im visiting him for Christmas anyways, so we'll see each other then."

Randy looked at her. "Is Ronald your long distance boyfriend?" he tilted his head.

Grell blushed and shook her head. "No No No! Me and Ronnie aren't like that! Just best friends."

Randy nodded. "Well, I guess I better start packing.." he mumbled and stood up. "Maybe one day you can transfer back to London. And so can Alex, then we can all be together." He hugged Grell tightly.

Grell giggled. "Yeah, Maybe, One day.."

XxxxxX

Randy scribbled on a scrap piece of paper, and looked out the window. Snow was falling on London, covering the city in white. Someone knocked on the door and barged in.

"Ay Randy, you almost done yet?" Ronald beamed at the boy, leaning on the door frame.

Randy stood up. "Yeah, you ready to go out drinking?" He picked up Axe and let the snake curl around his wrist.

Ronald shook his head. "I can't tonight, Grell's coming over to stay tomorrow and I've got to clean the house. If not I'll come home to her cleaning, and knowing her she'll stumble upon my stash and throw it away."

Randy smiled. "I can't wait for Okaachan to come by, I miss her so much!" He scratched his head. "So is Alan going out?"

Ronald shook his head. "Nah, he and Eric are going out on a date tonight. Guess you'll have to go out alone."

Randy shook his head. "Nu-Uh! I'll just go straight home! I have to get Axe to be anyways. I'll stop by your house first thing tomorrow, kay?"

Ronald smiled and put an arm around him. "Alright, just turn your paperwork in right quick, m'kay? You know how Spears-Senpai is."

Randy nodded and picked up the stack. "See you later Knox-senpai!" He walked away from the tiny office and made his way to Williams. He knocked on the door and walked in. "I've got all of my work done, so I'm going home!" He put the stack down and quickly made his way to the door.

"Wait a second, Lee." William said without looking up.

Randy turned to look at him "Yeah boss?"

William fixed his glasses. "Just because Ms. Sutcliff is staying for a short amount of time, doesn't mean you can slack off. If you do, I will punish you. And I imagine Grell would punish you as well. You may go now. "

Randy smiled. "Yeah, you know, Grell is pretty excited about coming back..so I hope you're ready for her to be quite physical with you!" He smiled and ran out.

William fixed his glasses and mumbled under his breath. "I don't think I'll mind.."


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Home

_**A/N: I finally updated xD , sorry for the delay. My phone has been glitching due to a corrupted file on it, so I had to wipe it out, then put everything back on *sigh* Very annoying process. I didn't know at the time what was going on, so I let Mom take a look at my phone. She almost opened one of the chapters to "Just Your Problem". Thankfully she didn't. *laughs nervously* You guys wouldn't have seen me for a while. But anyways, I apologize for the wait.**_

Grell played with a stray hair in her ponytail and looked at the London Dispatch, taking in a deep breath as she walked in. She held her bags tightly and blushed as several sets of eyes were glued onto her. Grell ignored the eyes and looked around the building, waves of nostalgia hitting her. It was the same as it had been back then, only now it had electricity and heat. Her red heels clicked as she walked along the tile floor, walking to where the stairs once were. She was discouraged to find the door to the stairs locked, and blushed when she heard giggling behind her. She turned quickly on her heel to face them.

"Those were a lot of stairs to climb, so we installed elevators and only use stairs for the fire exit." Ronald put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the elevators. "I missed you, Grell. We all did." He smiled and hugged her tightly. "You look great with that Soul Change, I always told you that you'd look hot as a female."

Grell rolled her eyes as Ronald pressed the button to take them to the third floor. "Whatever Knox, like you actually thought that I'd become a female one day." She stepped into the elevator after him.

Ronald shrugged. "When they announced that they had discovered Soul Change, I knew you'd do it. Somehow, in the back of my mind I assumed that you were female for all of these years..and I was right." He beamed as the machine beeped and they stepped out. They pushed past the rushing Shinigami to Williams office, and Grell stopped before entering. She hadn't been here in so long that she was actually nervous about going into her ex-boss's office.

Ronald knocked once and walked in. "Yo William Senpai, Grell's here.."

"And how many times must I tell you to not wear your piercings while on the job?! It makes you look unprofessional, and then we'll become the laughing stock of the supernatural realm!" William slammed a hand on the table. "Stop acting like such a child!" He glared at Randy, who was hanging his head. William glanced over at Grell and Ronald, then sighed. "Don't just stand there, you're his 'Mother' aren't you?"

Grell smiled and put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Don't be so harsh William, he's just a baby." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

Randy popped up and hugged her back. "Okaa-chan!" He nuzzled her and gave her puppy eyes. "William is so mean! He-"

"Papa is right though, Musuko. It'd be best to take out the snake bites during working hours? What if a demon rips them out? They'd ruin your lips darling." Grell beamed at him.

"P-papa?!" Randy and William stuttered in unison.

Randy pointed twords William. "Nu uh! He is NOT my papa!"

Ronald snickered. "Well, Grell did have a thing for William.."

Grell elbowed Ronald, hard. "That was a long time ago-"

"Yeah!" Randy interrupted. "If anyone is my father, it would be Sebastian, after all.." Randy winked.

Grell put a hand on his mouth and drug him out the room, smiling at Ronald and William. "Kay thanks well we have to go now!"

William grabbed Grell's ponytail and pushed Randy out the room. "It better not be that demon.."

Grell blushed. "..."

Ronald cut his eyes. "Spill it, Sutcliff."

Grell laughed nervously. "Sooo...I may have been..inarelationshipwithmichaelis a loooong time ago." She pulled away from William. "Back in the 50's, I happened to stumble into Ciel and Sebastian. After that, we met up a few times. Last year me and Sebastian dated a bit, but he cut off all ties with me and disappeared."

Williams brow twitched. "And that's a good thing, that demon shouldn't be around you! That filthy thing.." he scowled and rubbed his temples.

Grell shrugged and yawned. "Rooooniiieeee! Can we go hooome?! I'm tired and this bag is heavy!" She whined, ignoring Williams outburst. "If we wait too long, we'll get snowed in!"

Ronald nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you in the morning boss!" Ronald waved to his supervisor and took Grell's bags, leading her out. "So, you really dated Sebastian,huh?"

Grell nodded. "Mhm. It was only for a short while. He didn't like me very much.." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Ronald rolled his eyes. "Let's get you home before I have to carry you there.."

XxxxxX

Grell sat on the couch, drinking hot chocolate and watching T.V before she went to bed. After taking a bath the red head was wide awake and just couldn't get to sleep. She could hear Ronald snoring, and smiled softly. She sadly hadn't seen Alan and Eric yet, but she was going to tomorrow. She hated that everyone had to work during the holidays here, why did everyone have to die during Christmas? It must frustrate William to no end, after all, he does most of the paperwork. Grell sighed and sipped the liquid again.

William

When she had seen him, she had almost cried from the sheer joy of it. She had felt her heart thumping, and knew it was him when she saw his face. Grell smiled against the cup. After all these years, she still had feeling for him. She didn't mind, he was her soul mate after all. He just had yet to see it.

Grell turned the t.v off and put the cup in the sink. She walked into the guest bedroom and cut the heater in, then bounded into the fluffy bed. She sank into it and smiled, it felt like she was laying on a cloud. Grell climbed into the sheets and looked out the window. She had originally hoped to stay at Williams, but she now felt stupid to assume so.

_'He probably has a girlfriend.'_

Grell snuggled under the covers and out her glasses on the side table. She wondered what types of girls William was into.

_'Most likely the exact opposite of me..'_

She shook her head and pressed her face into the pillow. His girlfriend was most likely quiet, shy, perfect dark hair. She only stood out with her exceptional reapings...Yeah. The exact opposite of Grell.

Grell sighed with aggravation and put a pillow on her face. After a while, she finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Grell woke abruptly at the feeling of someone pouncing on top of her, and panicked for a second. Realizing that it was Ronald, she put a hand over her heart and punched him in the shoulder. "Gods Ron, I almost had a freaking heart attack!" She put her head in her hands and rubbed her head, trying to recover from the scare.

Ronald laughed a bit and laid beside her. "So, you gonna lay up all day or go to the Dispatch with me? The boys really want to see you! Besides, if the ladies find out that I have a hot lady back at my place they'll think I'm taken." Ronald pouted a bit at her.

Grell looked over at the blonde and smiled. "Yeah, imagine their faces if I told them that Ronald Knox was in my bed in nothing but his boxers." Grell lifted a brow at his attire, causing the two toned hair man to blush a bit.

"Whatever Senapi~So are you coming or not? I don't have all morning you know!" He sat up and stretched. "I wish we had a big vacation for weekends like you guys do, things would be waaaaay less stressful. And you know how William is. Most of us think the 'T' stands for 'Troublesome'." The blonde chuckled a bit and got out of the bed, patting Grell's head. "Get dressed and we'll go. Alan most likely made breakfast for you." With that, Grell was alone in the room again.

Grell sat up and changed into a pair of black pants and a red shirt. She put on black boots with red laces, and pulled her hair into a long crimson ponytail. She went into the guest bathroom and applied some make up and brushed her teeth, excited about seeing her friends after such a long time.

She walked out to find that Ronald hadn't yet left his bathroom, she could hear the sink running and went to sit on the couch in the living room. Grell laid back into the cushions of the sofa, her eyes fluttering closed as sleep threatened to take over once more.

Once again, Grell was jolted awake. This time by Eric Slingby, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Oi Ron, I found a pretty lady passed out on yer couch..again." He chuckled, poking Grell in the sides to tickle her. "Rise 'N Shine Red. I hope yer still as energetic as ever. Everyone's itchin' ta see ya again." He put Grell down.

Grell giggled when Eric ran his fingers over her ribs, tickling the reaper. She hugged him when he put her back down, clinging tightly to him. "More or less." She smiled. "The American Dispatch doesn't work us nearly as hard as Will did!" She straitened her shirt and sighed. "Where's Alan?"

Eric looked over at the door that he had left open. "Eh, he was right behind me. Musta stayed in the care where it's warm." He chuckled and put an arm around her. "C'Mon, I'll take ya to 'im then." He lead Grell outside Where Alan was halfway to the door, arms full with bags and coffee.

"Thanks for the help." The brunette rolled his eyes. He lit up when he saw Grell. "So it wasn't a lie then! I'd hug you, but my hands are a bit full." he shot a glare at Eric.

Eric laughed a bit and took the load away from Alan, going back into the Blondes home and sat them on the counter. Alan and Grell followed behind.

Once inside, Alan shut the door and threw his arms around the red head, hugging her tight. "I Missed you, Grell! It's been way too long!" Alan let him go and stepped back. A blush crossed his face. "They hadn't told me you were a girl however." He adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry if I invaded your personal space."

Grell flung her arms around Alan again. "Al, you know I don't believe in personal space!" She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Eric laughed and watched them. "Alright Red, ya can't go stealin' my man." he kissed Alan's red cheek. "Al brought coffee and a blueberry muffin fer ya."

Ronald grumbled and walked out of the bathroom. "The hell is with you guys being so Damn loud?" He walked over to then picked up a coffee cup, taking a sip. He lifted a brow at the trio. "So I see you guys are all happy to see one another." He chuckled. "Imagine Randy's reaction. You've been the center of his conversations ever since last week. I think it's pissing Will Senapi off." The blonde picked up a bag that had a big 'R' written on it and headed for the door. "Alright, I don't wanna be late again. Let's go." He sighed.

The reapers picked up their bags and coffees, then climbed into Eric's car. Grell ate her muffin, chatting with the other reapers about work in the different dispatches, the weird people they had met and the gruesome murders they had seen. Eric picked a place to park, then shut the car off.

"Alright ladies, outta my car." he smirked, earning a smack upside the head from Alan.

"Don't be rude Eric." Alan flashed him a warning glance.

Eric rolled his eyes as the group piled out of the car. Eric locked it and flashed a smile. "So Red, the buildings' changed quite a bit, hasn't it?" he put an arm around her.

Grell nodded and looked at the new dispatch office, it looked like it was mainly windows. They reflected the blue sky, it made Grell smile. "It's much more professional than our American dispatch, but that's what's to be expected from William." She giggled a bit. "It's funny, because everyone there seems to worship him, and they always question me about him. He has his own little fan club there."

Eric cocked a brow. "The boss 'as a fanclub?" he chuckled. "Well Damn, and I thought only stick-up-the-arse people liked 'im. No offense Red."

Grell elbowed him. "You know I'm fun to be around. Don't even try to deny the fun times we had at the bar together." She smiled softly. "Though, I don't drink anymore. I haven't touched a drop in a while. It was just my therapists recommendation at first, but-"

Ronald's brows shot up. "Wait, you go as see a therapist?! Did you have a mental breakdown?"

Grell rolled her eyes as they walked into the building. "No, I was just awfully depressed when I arrived at the dispatch. They sent me there to see if it'd help any..i just never stopped going. It was hard not to see your smiling faces everyday to annoy me!" she pinched Ronald's cheek.

Ronald pushed the red head off and pressed the up button on the elevator. "Mhm..or maybe you were just upset you couldn't shag spears-senapi anymore." he winked.

Grell shook her head. "No, I actually moved on rather quick. Me and Sebastian were going to get married, but.." she sighed. "Crow demons don't stay in the same place for too long of a time. I suppose he thought that I couldn't keep up, and moved on." She stepped into the elevator.

Alan rolled his eyes. "Well I for one am happy. I didn't like that demon too much. He was awfully rude."

Grell giggled. "Oh hush, he's a better match for me than William...which reminds me, what's his girlfriend like?"

The male reapers gave a confused look.

Eric scratched his head. "Eh, the boss dosent have a lady friend. In fact, I don't remember 'im ever 'aving one."

Alan shook his head. "I think he considered a girl here once, but went against it."

Ronald smiled bigly at Grell as they reached their destination. "He's just waiting for you, princess."


	7. Chapter 7

Grell stayed downstairs in the lounge while her friends were busy with their work. She had tried to go with them into their offices, but William opposed it and made her stay downstairs. Grell sighed and watched the hands of the clock tick by, listening to the nearby Shinigamis conversations. Most of them chatted about interesting reaps and plans for after they clocked out. Hearing nothing interesting, Grell laid down on the couch she was sitting on and put a pillow over her eyes. She stayed like that for a while until drowsiness took over and the red head fell into a nap.

XxxxxX

William signed his name on the paperwork that he was now finished with, and checked his wristwatch. At any moment his secretary would call and tell him that it was time for him to take lunch. The brunette gave a smirk as he heard her buzz in.

"Mr. Spears, it's time for you lunch break sir."

He nodded to no one and stood up, taking his death scythe and walking out of his office. William gave a slight nod to his secretary when he passed by her desk. "You may take leave as well Ms. Matthews."

The blonde secretary nodded and beamed at him. "Of course Mr. Spears!" she said in a bubbly tone.

William walked past the rushing Shinigami leaving their offices for lunch. By the time he reached downstairs, most of them had left to go to cafes either in their realm and the mortal realm. He walked through the empty lounge twords the double doors when something red caught his eye. He turned to see the red head sprawled on the couch, her glasses a bit crooked on her face. Will walked over to her and looked down at Grell, unsure how he should go about waking her up.

After a minute, William cleared his throat a bit loudly and used the blunt end of his clippers to poke Grell in the stomach. Grell jumped and her eyes fluttered open. Grell sat up with a soft groan and rubbed her eyes, making her glasses even more crooked.

William fixed her glasses and glared at her. "Miss Sutcliff, if you wish to sleep I suggest going back to Mr. Knox's home, otherwise I would advise you not to sleep in the public lounge and use up space where other Shinigami would be able to sit and relax after a tough reap."

Grell yawned. "I didn't mean to go to sleep! Besides, I had nothing else to do. It's very boring here you know." she crossed her arms.

William rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me for not making this a play area. If you have forgotten Grell, I would like to remind you that this is a WORK area, the lounge is designed to be for relaxation, not entertainment. Everyone is always busy, I refuse to allow and reaper to grow lazy while I'm around."

Grell stood up and stretched, looking at the clock. "Is it lunch already?" she smiled back at William. "Calm down Will, a T.V or two wouldn't hurt anyone. I'm surprised that you haven't told anyone to just relax in their offices." Grell smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt and looked up at him. "Hey, why dont we go grab lunch together? I don't know how the london division is set up anymore so you'll have to show me around!" she giggled and latched on to his arm.

William pushed her off and scowled, not used to anyone being so close anymore. "Why not get Knox to do it when he comes back from his reap?"

Grell gave a pout and reattached herself to William. "But he showed me around the dispatch, so it's only fair that you show me around town! Besides, we haven't spent any time with each other, it's almost like you didn't want to see me again.." she looked up at him a bit sadly, trying her best to form fake tears.

William looked down at the glassy-eyed red head and sighed with defeat. "Fine. I'll take you to lunch if you so insist. But this isn't a date, and I'm not taking you around to any other shops. I have a schedule to keep."

Grell smiled bigly and clung to him tighter as he lead her out of the double doors and into an area with multiple Shinigami shops and restaurants. William walked twords a smaller cafe that had a couple tables out in front. He held the door open for her, and she walked into the tiny cafe. They had plenty of greenery hanging from the ceiling, and pictures of various famous spots from the human world hung on the walls. A waitress quickly appeared and escorted them to a table beside the window.

"I must say, I'm surprised Will~ This doesn't look like a place where you would eat." Grell smiled as she looked down at the menu.

William cocked a brow at her. He hadn't opened his menu as he already knew what he wanted. "Appearance has no meaning to me. They have good food and a nice atmosphere. Not many other Shinigami come here, so it's nice and quiet."

Grell opened her mouth to say something, but the waitress came back to take their orders.

She beamed at the supervisor. "Will you be having the usual Mr. Spears?"

William nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The waitress looked at Grell. "I haven't ever seen you before..and what will you be having?"

Grell looked back at her menu. "Mm.. it's awfully cold out. So I'll be having the soup please." she smiled at the waitress and handed her the menu back.

The waitress scribbled the orders down on a pad and took the menus. "Your meals will be prepared momentarily." She smiled once again before going to give the chef the orders.

Grell smiled bigly at William.

William glared back at the red head. "What's that smile for?"

Grell giggled a bit. "Looks like someone has a crush on my William~ I suppose I have competition now, hmm?"

Williams cheeks turned a tad pink. "I assure you that I belong to no one but myself. And Sutcliff, don't you think that jokes a bit old?"

Grell smiled. "But it's awfully cute. You and the waitress lady would make a..cute couple." Grell felt a pang of jealousy. "What Joke?"

William scoffed. "Yes, because everyone can see me dating someone." He lifted a brow. "The joke about me being 'your William'. No one has a crush one someone for this long. It's impossible."

Grell gave a half hearted smile, feeling a bit hurt by the comment. "You never know. Love is a powerful thing." she crossed her arms. "And if I don't have a chance in hell with you, then I'll help you and the waitress get together, deal?"

William shook his head as their meals were sat in front of them. "Neither one of you have a chance in hell."

XxxxxX

William and Grell were silently walking back to the dispatch when Ronald came and picked up Grell from behind. The red head squeaked and looked back at the blonde.

"Damnit Ronald! Quit scaring me so much." she grumbled.

Ronald flashed a smile at William. "Sorry boss, hope you don't mind me stealing your princess."

William gave a confused look. "I don't own her in any form or fashion."

Ronald gave a mushy look. "But Grell loooves you, so that technically makes you the owner of her heart."

Grell blushed. "R-Ronald! Let me go right now!"

Williams face broke out into a soft blush as well and he adjusted his glasses. "Knox, let her go and get back to work. Grell, go home already." He turned from them and began walking back to the dispatch when Ronald grabbed his arm.

"Uh..hey boss. If you don't mind, can I ask you to do a bit of babysitting for me?" Ronald asked with a nervous smile.

"What do you mean, Knox?" William narrowed his eyes.

"Well ya see, for christmas there's a girl coming over, so I wanted to know if you'd let Grell stay that night with you. It shouldn't be too bad. It's only for a night."

Grell put her hands on her hips. "And I don't have a say in this?"

Ronald smirked. "We don't have hotels. So its either going to Eric and Alan's house and hearing them shag, staying with me and hearing us shag, or go to Williams and either have a quiet night or have a little fun of your own."

Grell crossed her arms. "I'd rather stay with William then!"

William sighed with obvious aggravation. "If you're going to be doing such lewd things, then Grell may stay at my house for Christmas. One day and one day only."

Grell smiled bigly. "Oh~! We're going to have a sleep over then!"

William shook his head and walked back to the dispatch.

"You're welcome." Ronald elbowed Grell and smirked.

"Brat.." Grell mumbled, elbowing him back.


End file.
